Philip Cho (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Phillip Cho | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Helen Cho (wife, deceased); Maddy Cho (daughter); Amadeus Cho (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tucson, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = South Korean | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = South Korea | Creators = Fred van Lente; Greg Pak; Ryan Stegman | First = Incredible Hercules #133 | Death = Incredible Hercules #137 | HistoryText = Early Life Philip Cho was born in South Korea. When he found a job in the United States, he and his wife Helen moved together to Tucson, Arizona. They bought a house in Tucson, and integrated well with the already existing community. Helen and Philip had quite a passion for historical names, something they showed the moment they had to name their two Helen had from Philip a son, Amadeus Cho, named after the composer Mozart, and a daughter, Maddy, called Maddie for short. The Cho's lived a normal and happy life, but Amadeus showed from his very childhood that he was different: he was incredibly smart for such a young boy, and learnt a lot of things by himself, becoming highly cultured and increasing his already remarkable intelligence. Helen supported his genius son, and tried to go along with his talent. The more Amadeus grew up, the more his parents realized he was a genius. When the boy was fifteen years old, the Excello, a soap corporation, announced an online game to reward young geniuses, a quiz show named Brain Fight. Amadeus participated, and he easily won the $5,000 reward, placing first. Helen and Philip of course were happy for their son’s results, but they didn't know this was just the beginning of the end for their family. The person who had organized Brain Fight, in fact, was another genius and former child prodigy, Pythagoras Dupreee, whose real aim was to search the world for other people whose intellect might rival his own…and to eliminate them as unwanted rivals. By winning his game, Amadeus Cho had been awarded with the title of Mastermind Excello and the position of “7th Smartest Man in the World” (Pythagoras, by his own claim, was the 6th), and that was more than enough a reason to be killed. Dupree had his men attack Amadeus’ house, and in the following explosion, Helen and her husband got killed. Underworld Amadeus became the best friend of the Greek demigod Hercules, and accompanied him in many of his adventures: during a mission to save Zeus from the Hades (Underworld), while Hercules battled hordes of vengeful enemies in Tartarus, Amadeus ended up in the Elysian Fields (the Greek version of Heaven), where he met his parents again. Before he could finish apologizing for having "caused" their death by winning Brain Fight, Helen and Philip interrupted him and hugged him, happy and proud of what their son had become. Before he could come back to Earth, however, Helen told Amadeus something he didn't now yet: Maddy didn't die in the explosion, and was still alive, taken by the Excello and kept somewhere, needing his help. They would have watched over her children from the Elysian Fields, but they couldn't have done much else: it was up to Amadeus to make things right, and to reunite what remained of there family. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}